That Army thing that you do?
by Ififall
Summary: When Adam gets kicked out Military school, he hangs out with the only person who doesn't hate his guts...


A/N: Lyrics in Bold Song is "Remedy" by the band "Cold"

* * *

"_**If it burns I'll keep fuelling the same dream,**_

_**If you fall I'll remember to save game,**_

_**I don't want your remedy**_"

* * *

He reluctantly walks out and meets his parents. His mother as usual racing towards him with a hug. Believe it or not, he's missed these. At least one of them cares. "How are you?" She coos, holding his arms and taking a good look at him physically. "While you're still out can you do the military march? I'll get my camera!" She asked excitedly moving her hands.

Adam pauses in nervousness before shrugging. "Uhhh..K. I can use Dad's torch as a rifle..." Adam said walking to his Dad's boot. His father immediately waves him off sharply and points to the car.

"Get in the car! Both of you!" He orders.

* * *

They obediently get in and Adam dumps his rucksack in the backseat. He notices that his father checks all the doors are locked before he starts talking. His father Michael, well dressed in a suit looks over and scowls. Adam's insides crumble. He feels self conscious, cheap and trashy in his T-shirts and usual hoodie.

"What is wrong with the two of you!? Maureen what were you thinking? Grinning like a cheshire cat while getting our expelled son performing military protocol like a pathetic circus freak!"

"Michael..." His mother whines.

"Let me ask you both something. When do you ever stop making a mockery of this family?"

"How?" Adam asks.

"The threshold is so low for you young man. At this point you mock this family just by being in it!" He growls, starting the car. His mother sighs and grabs her seat belt. While Adam clenches his fist in silence.

* * *

That's why when Ola enthusiatically starts chatting away with questions. He has mostly one word answers. What can he really say? That he couldn't get used to military life? That most of the guys hated his guts? That they targeted him to get rid? That his Dad hated him more than ever? She'd never believe him. It sounded like a Hollyoaks script.

"Not much happened"

"Did you learn Kung fu? Chute Kick-boxing? Or combat training?" She asks.

"Kinda"

"Here's your gun then!" Ola said running over to give him a mop.

"Ya what?"

"Show me your magic military moves!" She smiles.

"Nah"

"Awww...there's no-one in!

"No, I'd look like a twat doing it. Cameras and all that" Adam, said instantly pointing to a customer that his colleague had to serve.

* * *

That's why when he takes Eric to the abandoned camp-site, it's a huge reliever putting on the goggles raising the bat high in the air and breaking the shit out of stuff. All the anger than he couldn't release in school. All the insecurities that he couldn't talk about with his mates. All the control issues, that he'd hide from his ex girl-friend. All the pressure that choked him at home, he could take out on glass vases and toilet lids.

He sees Eric smile in wonder. But first he's got to show him the ropes. lightly strapping the goggles on him picking a object that wasn't too heavy. When he helped him the bat, showed him how to hold it and do damage. Well needed gestures, but any excuse to touch him really. His heart was pounding so loud in his chest, he was surprised that Eric didn't tease him about it.

When Eric's first "smash" was a small bird bath, his yell and surprised laughter made Adam chuckle. The first real laugh that he'd had in months. After they'd had enough they sat in the deck chairs, watching the sun come up. He avoided looking at Eric for a while, because looking would turn into staring and the other teen would realise how much he'd missed him.

* * *

"How was military school?" Eric ponders.

"Better than this shit-hole. Not here I mean. Home" He sulks.

"I'm glad you're back" He confesses, waiting...

Adam bites his cheek and shrugs. He's not that glad to be home. But he glad to be _here._ With him. For a moment he can pretend that they're on a deck chairs on the beach, looking at the sea. With Moordale and his parents a distant memory...

"Can you do that Military drill thing?" Eric asks.

* * *

"Oh?" Without thinking Adam gets up. If it was anyone else...It was cringeworthy when he was about to do it in front of his mum. He rolled his eyes when Ola suggested it. But with Eric everytime he was with him, it was like his words were warped azure witchcraft. Anything Eric asked of him, he'd do. If Eric wanted a million quid, right now, he'd be picking the lock in his dad's study and faking his signature.

He stands in front of him bat to his right, back and head up straight, chest out. Right foot stomping the ground once while passing the bat from side to side. spinning the bat, [just for Eric's benefit] then it's over. Eric immediately claps. "Awesome! But although you looked like a pro, there is alas, one con"

"What?"

"Your hair! I kind of liked it long!" He pouts.

* * *

"You're a Shallow prick, alright, let's go" Adam commands, throwing the bat to the side and marching away. It's a silent few minutes with Adam always at the front, of the path, occasionally turning back to make sure that Eric hadn't fallen, gotten hurt, or been kidnapped by Foxes. Before it gets too bright, before the town becomes too alive with nine-to-fivers, they get back to Adam's place.

He'd love for Eric to come in and make himself at home but that's impossible.

"See ya" He says casually, glancing at Eric's skin, trying to stay cool.

"Bye then.." Eric nods turning to leave, to Adam's chagrin, he begins heading home.

* * *

"I'll grow it back" Adam agrees. raising his eyebrows he points to his head.

"Oh, Babe! Don't listen to me! Wear it how you want, I didn't even mean it" Eric turns, blowing a kiss.

"Yeah you did. No worries. What Eric wants, Eric gets" Adam promises. Raising his hand he salutes Eric, as if he were a Sergeant. He bowed his head with a completely straight face.

"Relax lieutenant hottie. I'm your...special friend...not your superior!" Eric chuckles finally walking away.

**_"_**Yep,**_ You're both"_** Adam mutters walking down the path, swearing as he hears Madam, barking the house down before he's even put the key in the door.


End file.
